


奇妙的缘分

by asgardsloki



Series: 卢赫 [2]
Category: HP, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, PWP, 卢修斯/赫敏 - Freeform, 卢赫 - Freeform, 纯肉, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 战后，赫敏在酒吧里被人下了媚药，跑出来遇到了卢修斯，基本上就是辆车





	奇妙的缘分

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，BG，红烧肉，上车需谨慎

战后的第二年

持续的战火摧毁了不止一个家庭，人们在面对随时随处的死亡威胁时常常会认清一些事情的本质，例如生命的意义之类带着哲学意味的问题。  
例如纳西莎，她在黑魔王倒台后迅速的和卢修斯解除了婚姻契约，拿着属于她的财产搬去了奥地利布莱克家族的庄园。  
赫敏则刚好相反  
面对黑魔王的压力让她和罗恩走到了一起，而平静下来的魔法界让她认识到了她和罗恩之间的距离。  
不是说纯血的巫师家庭和麻种巫师之间的距离，而是两个不同成长环境的距离，不管怎么说从神奇动物保护司调入魔法法律执行司的战争英雄和她目前刚刚升职成为傲罗组长的前男友实在存在着太多琐碎但难以调和的矛盾。  
因此赫敏恢复了单身，在一周前。

“格兰杰副司长，今晚的聚会希望您能参加，就在对角巷新开的格列塔夫人酒吧。”  
魔法部为赫敏配备的年轻秘书正一脸紧张的站在门口，从她绞在一起的手指来看，她迫切的希望赫敏能够给她一个肯定的回答，赫敏随手翻了翻自己放在桌角的魔法日程表，发现今天已经是周五，赫敏的手指在日程表上大大的Friday上划过。  
“好的，艾琳娜，我会准时参加的。”  
赫敏眼看着自己的秘书明显的松了一口气随即满脸笑容的关上了门，赫敏刚好听见艾琳娜尖着嗓子叫了一声。  
“她答应了！格兰杰副司长答应要和我们一起去”  
随即门后爆发出一阵同样兴奋的叫声，赫敏好笑的摇了摇头，不过都是一群二十出头的年轻人，自从听说她和罗恩分手之后就一直想尽各种办法想要让她开心一点，尽管事实上离开罗恩她只觉得松了口气，再也不会有人指责她的家务魔法学的不够好或者是花在魔法部的精力太多，甚至是要求她尽早结婚生下两个人的孩子，天知道傲罗办公室的薪资能不能负担起抚养一个孩子所必须的花销。  
赫敏猛地摇了摇头，将自己从回忆中抽了出来，不管罗恩到底想些什么，他都和自己没有任何关系了，她现在最重要的事情是解决掉面前的这份文件，然后和门外这群精力过剩的年轻人一起去喝上一杯，接着回到自己的小公寓里好好的睡上一觉。

一个小时四十五分钟之后。  
赫敏发现自己真的是太过愚蠢，她怎么也没有想到她的那群下属敢对她做出这种事情。  
他们在给她的鸡尾酒里加了一点……她也不知道是什么，但绝对是一种属于媚药的特殊药剂，证据是她只品尝了一杯艾琳娜递给她的据说是格列塔夫人推出的新品鸡尾酒——艳红的酒液里漂浮着一颗小小的柠檬，尝起来只有樱桃的酸甜滋味和微弱的柠檬香气。  
然而她只不过喝了几口就觉得身体开始没了力气，这绵软来的一点也不正常，赫敏警惕的把手伸进了袍子里握住了自己的魔杖，犹豫着是否要幻影移形回到自己的公寓，但就在这短短十几秒的时间里，欲望进一步的升级，赫敏觉得腿间一片湿黏，异样的空虚和突如其来的燥热让她无比确定自己的酒里一定加了什么不对劲的东西，她跳下酒吧的高脚椅，想要尽快离开这里，然而脱力的身体让她险些跪在地上，艾琳娜惊叫了一声试图拉住她，赫敏反手抽出了自己的魔杖抵在了艾琳娜的胸口。  
“你们给我喝了什么？”  
“我……我们……这……格兰杰副司长……”  
艾琳娜支支吾吾的解释着。她看起来很慌张，蓝色的眼睛求助的看着和她们一起来的同事们。

“赫敏”  
无比熟悉的声音在她背后响起，艾琳娜肉眼可见的松了口气，赫敏死死地抓着手里的魔杖，电光火石之间她明白了整件事情，赫敏咬着牙让自己的颤抖的膝盖支撑住自己的身体，她尽量体面的转过身，想要冷淡的面对身后的罗恩，然而晕红的双颊让她的彻底暴露了自己的处境。  
“我以为我们已经分手了，韦斯莱先生”  
罗恩的眼睛在听到赫敏叫他韦斯莱先生的时候明显黯淡了下去，然而很快的，罗恩像是燃起了新的希望一样，他踏前了一步，双手扳着赫敏的肩膀。  
“不，这只是一个误会，赫敏，我们还是相爱的，你会明白的，只要…只要过了今晚，我会让你怀上我们得孩子的，我会像爸爸对妈妈那样好好地对待你的，我……”  
赫敏闭了闭眼睛，她实在不想承认自己曾经爱过这样的一个人，他怎么能、怎么敢这么对待她，赫敏挥动着手里的魔杖。  
“除你武器！”  
弹开的罗恩撞翻了隔壁的桌子，赫敏没有去管发出了惊叫声的属下，她重重的咬住了舌尖，试图集中自己全部的注意力——离开，离开这儿。  
“幻影移形”

轻微的噼啪声在空气里响起，赫敏踉跄着跌进了一个男人的怀里，一双有力的臂膀及时扶住了她的身体，赫敏听见了一个无数次在魔法部高层会议中听过的、拿腔作调的声音在她头顶响起。  
“well、well、well，这位女士，我不得不说你的幻影移形还有进步的空间，至少你可以不要落在酒吧的……”  
赫敏抬起头，看见卢修斯的脸由漫不经心调笑变成了货真价实的惊讶，以至于他没能完成自己的后半句话，赫敏迅速的打量了一下周围的环境，大概是媚药的作用，她仅仅只幻影移形出了十几米的距离，将将落在格列塔夫人的门口，而透过酒吧的窗子还能看见她和被她抓住衣袖的卢修斯。  
“马尔福先生，请带我离开这里。”  
赫敏从来没觉得自己这么糟糕过，一波接一波的情潮几乎要把她淹没，赫敏的心脏跳的飞快，花穴一阵阵抽搐着溢出滑腻的液体，赫敏觉得她的底裤肯定已经湿透了，甚至她的双腿已经没有力气支撑她好好地站着，全靠卢修斯支撑着她的身体才不至于滑落到地上，她仰着脸看着卢修斯的表情，对方身上醇厚的古龙水香气透过长袍飘在她的鼻端，赫敏咬了咬牙再一次放低了姿态。  
“求你了，马尔福先生，带我离开这里，去哪都可以，只要……只要带我离开”  
“幻影移形”

一阵晕眩感过后赫敏再次感觉到自己的脚落在了实地上，她在卢修斯放开她的下一秒就软软的倒了下去，幸好卢修斯及时回身抓住了她的胳膊才免于她摔在冰冷的大理石地面上。  
“梅林在上，格兰杰小姐你到底是……”  
卢修斯的话停在了一个微妙的地方，接着她感到卢修斯的蛇杖挑起了她的下巴，她感觉到卢修斯的目光正探究的在她的脸上逡巡，她知道自己现在的样子看起来一定糟糕透了，然而身体里的火越烧越旺，赫敏舔了舔下唇，卢修斯的气息落在她脸上，赫敏恍惚着抬起手抚在了卢修斯的脸上，手指顺着卢修斯眉眼的轮廓滑动，也许是媚药混淆了赫敏的视觉，她只觉得同样经历了战争的大贵族和数年前在书店居高临下的说着“你一定是赫敏格兰杰”那个优雅高贵的令人心动的男人没有一丝一毫的差别。  
“卢修斯……”  
赫敏低低的叫着卢修斯的名字，双手搂上了男人的肩膀，她只觉得自己热的像是要烧起来了，卢修斯身上的香水味像是在她的火上又浇了一桶油，她贴近了男人的身体，把脸埋在卢修斯的颈间嗅闻他身上的味道。  
卢修斯揽在她腰间的手紧了紧，在某方面经验极为丰富的大贵族已经觉察到了怀里女人的不对劲，赫敏的样子看起来就像是吃了某些只会出现在隐晦的、淫乱的场合里用来助兴的魔药，可问题是，谁这么大的胆子在酒吧里给这位魔法部冉冉升起的新星下这种见不得人的药物。  
“格兰杰小姐”  
卢修斯半搂着怀里的赫敏，要是换成别的什么无关紧要的女人，他确实不介意和对方一度春宵，可是这是赫敏格兰杰，不仅是战争英雄，也是最有可能成为下一任魔法部长的人，虽然她同样是一个迷人的女性但如果尺度拿捏不好的话很容易给自己带来无穷无尽的麻烦，卢修斯叹了口气，试着把在他颈间磨蹭的赫敏拉开。  
“我想我兴许能够给你调配一点魔药，喝了会让你好受一点。”  
赫敏眨了眨眼睛，她摇晃着扯开了自己长袍的领口，一小片白皙细腻的肌肤露了出来，她看见了卢修斯的喉结上下滚动着，揽在她腰间的手臂也加重了力气，赫敏踮起脚，将一个亲吻落在卢修斯的唇角，她想她不需要再说什么多余的话了，卢修斯横抱起她，把她带到了卧室。

直到两人陷入绵软的床铺卢修斯都没有再说话，他只是沉默的挥了挥魔杖，将四柱床四周的幔帐放了下来，他虚虚的压在赫敏的上方，铂金色的头发垂了下来落在赫敏的脸上，卢修斯将赫敏乱摸的手扣在了她的头顶，捏着赫敏的下巴让她看着自己的脸。  
“赫敏·格兰杰，我是谁？”  
赫敏难受的扭动着身体，汹涌的欲火已经快将她的理智燃烧殆尽，她现在只想有人能填满她空虚的身体，将她从这场看不到尽头的折磨中解放出来， 然而身上的那个男人却还要拖延着她不肯给她一个痛快，赫敏曲起腿用膝盖磨蹭着卢修斯的腰侧，她眯着眼睛辨认着压制着她的到底是谁，直到一抹铂金色映入眼底。  
“卢……卢修斯，你是卢修斯”

卢修斯沉沉的吐了口气，他解开了赫敏的长袍，将她从碍事的衣服中剥除了出来，赤裸地胴体在微弱的光线下极具诱惑，卢修斯低头吻住了赫敏的唇，手掌顺着她的曲线向下隔着湿透的底裤揉了揉她的花穴，赫敏的身体敏感的弹动了一下，卢修斯明显感觉到掌下的布料又湿了一点，他索性扯掉了那条湿漉漉的内裤，将一根手指探了进去。  
潮热的内壁饥渴的裹缠了上来，赫敏发出了一声缠绵的呻吟，她几乎失去了所有的力气，她的双腿不自觉地并拢夹住了卢修斯的手掌，也许对方是好意生怕弄伤了她，可是现在的她只觉得不够，被焦渴的欲望煎熬了许久的身体早就不是一根手指能够满足的，她撕扯着卢修斯的衣服，直到男人和她同样赤裸，赫敏握住了卢修斯的性器套弄，滚烫而粗大的一根让她觉得愈加口干舌燥。  
赫敏不知道哪里来的力气翻身推倒了卢修斯，她跨坐在卢修斯的腰间，她恍惚间听到卢修斯说了句什么，可是她已经不想再继续等待了，在她身体里横冲直撞的欲望就快要榨干她最后一点理智，她压着卢修斯的肩膀将卢修斯的性器抵在了腿心，迫不及待的沉下了身体，硕大的龟头顶开了花穴，一路碾压过湿热的媚肉抵到甬道的尽头，赫敏仰着头半响发不出声音，卢修斯实在太大，尽管被媚药烧干了理智但她的身体很难一下子承受卢修斯的尺寸，然而像是被她的动作激起了火气，卢修斯的手顺着她的大腿向上握住了她纤细的腰肢。  
卢修斯捏着她的腰令她向上移动，又在她因重力作用坠下时狠狠的向上顶，粗壮而滚烫的性器几乎碾平了她花穴中的每一寸褶皱，微弱的疼痛很快在药物的作用下转变成了刺激，实打实的快感让她的眼前一片昏茫，赫敏捏着卢修斯的肩膀，抑制不住的甜腻呻吟从喉间婉转流出，卢修斯操了她一会之后放缓了动作，手掌向上抓握住了赫敏随着动作不停摇晃的双乳，拇指揉弄着早就充血挺立的乳珠。  
“还满意你感受到的尺寸吗？我亲爱的小姑娘？”  
赫敏断断续续的喘息着，几乎说不出一个完整的单词，她感觉自己似乎被钉死在了卢修斯的性器上，花穴饥渴的吸咬着卢修斯的性器，从乳尖传来的快感让她浑身发麻，可是还差一点，只差一点点就能够到达欲望的顶点，她抓着卢修斯的手腕，充满渴求的看着卢修斯的眼睛。

“卢修斯……求你……再……再多一点”  
赫敏没有注意到卢修斯的眸色在一瞬间变得深沉，他揽着赫敏的腰翻身将她压进了床铺，卢修斯掐着她的腿弯将她的双腿压到了胸口，接着缓慢的抽出了性器变换着各种角度顶进了她湿滑的甬道，直到某一下时赫敏僵直了身体，卢修斯慢慢的挑起了嘴角，接下来恶意抵着某一点狂风骤雨一般的操弄让赫敏几乎发不出声音。  
她徒劳的揉着床单，抓挠着卢修斯的臂膀，试图挣开卢修斯的掌控，太过强烈而直接的快感让她感到恐惧，赫敏的身体抑制不住的颤抖，她的屁股抬了起来迎合着卢修斯的操弄，小腹抽搐着绞紧了卢修斯的阴茎，媚肉蠕动着紧紧地吮吸着卢修斯的性器，直到卢修斯再一次狠狠地擦过那一处，整根埋进她的身体时，在赫敏体内奔流的快感终于冲破了阻拦，她的身体痉挛着夹紧了卢修斯，大量温热的液体从体内涌出浇在了卢修斯的顶端，潮红的颜色弥漫在她的皮肤上，她从嗓子里发出类似哭泣的抽噎声，直到卢修斯再次开始抽送时才找回了说话的力气。  
“太多了……卢修斯……不要……不要了”

然而回应她的只是卢修斯的轻笑和把她翻转过来的动作，粗大的阴茎在她的小穴里旋转碾磨，赫敏反射性的绷紧了脊背，太多的快感让她有些承受不住，然而卢修斯毫无结束意味的操弄让她不禁有些害怕，她勉强撑起了酸软的身体向着床头挪动，想要离身后的卢修斯远一点，可卢修斯只是在她即将爬出掌控范围时捏着她的腰肢用力向后拖动，坚硬的性器就再一次狠狠地操进了她花穴的深处，不过几次之后赫敏就失去了力气，她颤抖着趴伏在丝质的床单上，红肿的乳尖随着卢修斯的动作一下一下的擦在床单上，零碎的快感一点一点的撩拨她的神经。  
赫敏甚至已经分不清她现在的感受到底是媚药带来的刺激还是身后的卢修斯给予她的快感，背后位的姿势让卢修斯进入的更深，恍惚间她觉得自己已经被卢修斯戳穿了，太过强烈的快感让她全靠着卢修斯抓着她的腰才能保持着跪趴的姿势，她胡乱的伸手向后摸索着，直到卢修斯抓着她的手腕将她拉了起来，她靠在卢修斯的怀里，男人捏着她的下巴从背后和她接吻。  
淡淡的烟草气息和着鸡尾酒的香气在两人之间弥漫，卢修斯的吻和他的动作一点都不一样，他温柔的舔吮着赫敏的唇瓣，轻轻的勾着她的舌逗弄，而他的手正肆意的在赫敏的身前游走，一只手大力的揉捏着她丰满的乳房，几乎要在白嫩的胸乳上留下青紫的指印，粗糙的掌心擦蹭着赫敏肿胀的乳尖，另一只手更是探到了两人泥泞的交合处，用指尖捻着她充血的阴蒂亵玩，赫敏想要挣扎，但却挣不开卢修斯的臂膀，男人精壮的身体完全压制住了她的反抗，四下流窜的欲望汇集到了小腹，内壁痉挛着吸住卢修斯的阴茎。

赫敏想要哭叫，甚至想要求卢修斯饶了她，可是嘴却被卢修斯堵着，只能发出微弱的呜呜声。直到卢修斯再一次抵着她的敏感点操弄得时候，她的眼前一片白茫，媚肉收缩着再一次紧紧地咬住了卢修斯的性器，强烈的快感在她的身体里流窜，她哽咽着哭了出来，比上一次还要强烈的高潮淹没了她，可卢修斯却没有像上次一样享受着她的吸绞，而是放开了对她的钳制，捏着她的腰大开大合的操弄着。  
赫敏在卢修斯的身下颤抖了起来，他的动作极大的拉长了她的高潮，她被吊在顶点无法降落，紧缩的媚肉完全没法阻止卢修斯的动作，她几乎要失去意识，却总是被身后的男人拉回现实里承受着这场甜蜜的折磨，终于在卢修斯又一次操进她的身体深处时她听见了卢修斯发出了性感的闷哼，滚烫的液体注进了她的身体，接着男人汗湿的胸膛压向了她的身体。

赫敏不确定她是不是被操昏过去了一小会，因为她的意识回笼的时候她已经被卢修斯抱着躺进了温暖干燥的被子里，金发贵族的表情看起来前所未有的柔和，他在赫敏的额头上落下了一个亲吻

“亲爱的小姑娘，我想，我们可以明早再来讨论你的问题，现在该睡觉了”

“晚安……卢修斯”  
“晚安，赫敏”

END


End file.
